


Special Delivery

by SneetchesToo



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Valentine’s Day, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Leanne gets a special delivery on Valentine’s Day.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on a super sad Willish fic the past few days and I needed a little humor and fluff in my life. So here it is. My take on Valentine’s Day with our favorite crew.

“Special delivery.” Leanne heard Jesse’s voice before she saw him. And when she saw him, boy was she shocked.

“What the hell?” Removing her glasses from her face Leanne eyed her best-friend curiously. More importantly, she eyed the giant bouquet of purple and white flowers that were in his hands curiously. “Who are those for?”

Jesse let out a laugh as he sat the vase down on her desk. “Apparently they’re for you.” He raised an eyebrow when he saw the stunned look on the woman’s face.

“They’re…” Standing, she made her way around the desk, taking the card from it’s holder and opening it. “For me?” She read the card to herself. Multiple times. Before dropping it onto her desk with a sigh. “There’s no name.”

“You’re kidding?” Jesse said as reached down and picked up the card. “Weird.”

Leanne let out a soft chuckle and got ready to speak when Mario hollered through the open door that they were needed in Center Stage. Reaching out and patting Jesse on the back, she quickly moved them towards whatever emergency lay ahead. She gave the flowers one last look before leaving, the smile on her face growing at their beauty.

—

A few hours later, after the dust had settled, and Leanne had had more time to think about the gorgeous flower sitting down the hall on her desk, she had come to the conclusion that they had to be from someone she knew. Not many people knew that her favorite colors where purple and white. And even fewer people knew that she loved peonies and carnations. 

“It was you!” Her voice was cheerful, but the accusing finger she was pointing at Jesse made him throw his hands up in defense.

“Me what?” He took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever trouble he had unknowingly gotten himself into.

“The flowers.” Leanne gestured towards the vase on her desk, visible through her open office door. “It’s different than what you normally get me, but they’re beautiful.”

Jesse let out a laugh that almost hurt Leanne’s feelings, almost. “Ah Daddy, those are most definitely not from me.”

Leanne huffed and leaned against the bed of her sleeping patient, eyeing Jesse widely. “What do you mean they’re not from you?”

Nodding his head back and forth Jesse turned to face her. “Nope. Not me.” 

Leanne ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. “Who the hell could they be from?”

“Don’t know.” Jesse said, and with that, he was gone.

Leanne sighed and made her way toward the front desk, shoving her hands in the pockets of her scrub bottoms. She wasn’t paying attention when she bumped into Rollie Guthrie, a cup of coffee in each of his hands.

“I am so sorry Rollie.” She reached out to place her hands on his, steadying them both.

Rollie let out a chuckle and extended one of the cups towards her. “It’s fine Leanne. I figured you could use this after your shift.” He offered her a smile, waiting for her to take the cup from his hands. “I heard you’ve been here for a while.”

Leanne nodded, taking the cup gently and offering the man before her a thankful smile. “Since some time Monday.” She took a sip and let the feeling of the warm liquid calm her. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Rollie gestured in front of him, motioning for the two to continue on their walk. “I hear you got flowers this morning?”

Sighing, Leanne shook her head as she spoke. “Who told you that?”

“A little birdie.” He offered her a side smile and she stopped in her tracks, placing her free hand on her hip and giving Rollie a look that would send lesser men running.

“Did you send them?” She asked, her voice slightly higher and more aggravated than normal.

Rollie let out another chuckle and stopped a few feet away from her, shaking his head. “No hun I didn’t.” He laughed again when Leanne let out a frustrated sigh. “I would’ve at least signed the card.”

Leanne growled under her breath and started moving forward again. “I can’t figure out who they’re from.”

Rollie shrugged his shoulders before speaking. “Don’t know.” And with that, he too was gone.

Leanne shook her head back and forth and sighed. Taking another sip of her coffee she made her way upstairs. Curious if Will knew anything about this mess. It seemed that he always knew what was going on, even when everyone else thought he didn’t.

When Leanne finally arrived, she noticed the new surgeon Jack jump up from his desk and make his way toward her with a bright smile on her face. She liked Jack. He was kind and funny and he was a great surgeon. And he also spent the last three weeks flirting with her like crazy. He had even tried to get her to go out with him a few times, but she always turned him down. It’s not that she didn’t think dinner with him would be nice. It probably would’ve been great. But there was only one person in this hospital that she wanted to go on a date with, and it wasn’t him.

“Leanne. Hey!” He hadn’t even made it out of his office before he was hollering her name and Leanne stopped in her tracks.

“Hi Jack.” She replied softly, offering him a smile. “Have you seen Dr. Campbell?”

“Nope.” Jack offered her a bright, beaming smile back, and if she was being honest with herself, it was a little creepy and not so much cute. “Happy Valentine’s Day though!”

“Yeah Jack.” Leanne looked around curiously, hoping to catch sight of someone that she could pretend to be more interested in than Jack right now. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”

“So I was thinking…” Leanne turned back towards him, raising an eyebrow, knowing full and well what he was going to say, “that we could maybe get some dinner tonight. Maybe go see a movie?” He clapped his hands together in front of him and Leanne choked back an immature giggle. “I happen to know that you have tomorrow off.”

Leanne shook her head back and forth and sighed. “That sounds delightful Jack,” She saw the smile that broke out on his face and she almost felt horrible, “but I’m tired and I really just want to go home.” His face fell and a tiny part of her was sad that she’d hurt his feelings. “Maybe some other time?”

Jack’s smile was back and he nodded his head, “Definitely!”

Turning to leave, Leanne stopped she heard Jack’s voice from behind her. “I heard someone sent you flowers?”

Leanne turned around to face him just as quick as she had turned away from him. “They did, yes.” She put her hand back on her hip and eyed him. “It wasn’t you, was it?”

His chuckle made Leanne’s head hurt, for what reason she didn’t know, and she just turned to leave again. “Nope, sorry.” He replied. “I don’t think purple is a good color for flowers anyway!” He shouted after her, but he didn’t try to follow her, for which Leanne was eternally grateful.

She made her way downstairs, only to find that Jesse, Rollie, Will, and the residents standing around whispering amongst themselves. She stopped a few feet behind them and cleared her throat, laughing to herself when they all jumped apart, even Campbell.

“Is this a meeting of the minds or a mindless meeting?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she moved her focus from one person to the next.

“We were just talking.” Angus’ voice was shaky and she could tell he was nervous, about what she wasn’t quite sure.

“Uh huh.” She stood her ground, shifting her focus from one end of the group to the other.

“We were actually talking about you Dr. Rorish.” Leanne was surprised when those words left Noa’s mouth. She expected something like that to be blurted out by Elliot, but not by Noa.

Leanne let out a chuckle when everyone else in the group snapped their eyes towards the red-head, their eye brows raising over wide eyes. “Is that so Dr. Kean?”

“We were just commenting on how incredibly beautiful those flowers in your office are.” This time Elliot spoke up, and Leanne thought that that was more like it.

“They are mighty pretty aren’t they?” Leanne’s voice was soft this time, and she laughed when she saw everyone around her break into a smile as well. “It’s a shame I have no idea who they came from?”

Mario choked, and all eyes turned to him, including Leanne’s. “Wait.” The younger man eyed Leanne curiously. “You really don’t know who they’re from?”

Leanne shook her head back and forth and crossed her arms over her chest. “No, Dr. Savetti, I do not.”

They all shared a look. A creepy, yet knowing look. And Leanne felt like she was the only one not being let in on the joke. And she didn’t like it one bit.

“Honestly Leanne,” Will spoke up this time, leaning his elbows against the desk behind him and giving her a small smirk, “there’s only one person in this hospital who would be a big enough dork to not sign his name to the card.”

Leanne raised an eyebrow at the ER director and uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on her hips as she asked, “And who would that be Dr. Campbell?”

But none of them answered. Instead, they all turned their heads towards the patient beds on the other side of the room. Leanne followed their gazes. Their eyes all on settling on the one doctor from her all-star team that wasn’t part of this little pow-wow. 

Ethan Willis.

“There’s no way.” She said softly, raising a hand and gesturing back and forth between her and the Colonel. “We’re just friends.”

The whole group laughed. All of them. Every single last one of them. Even Mario and Will. Laughed. And Leanne felt her face turn brighter red than a tomato. 

She was getting ready to speak when Ethan started to make his way toward them, and the whole lot of them scattered. Hell, Elliot literally ran. And Leanne sighed as she dropped her arms to her side.

“Everything okay over here?” Ethan’s voice was soft and Leanne just nodded her head before turning to walk away from him. 

She had made it to her office door before she realized that he had followed her and when she turned around she was met with a gentle smile and soft eyes. “What do you want Ethan?” She knew her voice was dripping with annoyance, but she didn’t care. She just wanted this horrible day to be over with.

“You okay?” His voice was barely above a whisper and he reached out to brush some of her loose hair back behind her ear. “You look sad.”

Shaking her head back and forth Leanne let out a gentle sigh, leaning her cheek gently against his hand before she pulled back abruptly. “I’m fine.” She turned back towards her office and moved to sit down. “Just want this day to be over with.”

She heard Ethan let out a soft sigh before nodding his head. “Okay.” She could hear the slight disappointment in his tone and she felt bad for being such a jerk when he was just trying to help. “Well if you need anything…”

She nodded her head and offered him a soft smile. “I know where to find you.” She placed her glasses over her eyes and turned her attention back toward the file in front of her.

“Nice flowers.” She heard him say, but by the time she looked up, he was already gone.

—

Leanne was so thankful when her shift was finally over and she was able to finally get the hell out of there. As much as she loved her job, there were some days, like today in particular, where she would’ve just rather been left alone. 

It’s not that she didn’t like Valentine’s Day. She enjoyed the holiday. And she enjoyed doing little things for the people that she loved on that day. She had always loved celebrating with her husband when he was alive. And they would always do something special with her kids every year to celebrate. But now that they were gone, it just wasn’t the same.

Sure she and Jesse exchanged gifts, and it was always something silly. This year he had gotten her a bottle of wine and a stuffed unicorn. For what reason, she didn’t know. But she loved it all the same. And her and Rollie normally exchanged coffees, a tradition they had started long ago. She had also run out and gotten donuts for the skeleton morning crew, something she knew everyone appreciated.

But it just wasn’t the same when she didn’t have someone special to celebrate it with. There would be no candlelit dinner. No fancy jewelry or expensive gifts. No one to kiss and say “I love you” too. And for her, it just wasn’t as much fun that way.

“Hey.” The voice calling to her from the car a few feet away brought her out of her thoughts. When she looked up, she was shocked to see Ethan standing there, his back resting against the driver’s side door of her car.

“Hi.” She said softly, moving toward her car, her key coming out to unlock the vehicle.

“So you seemed a little…” He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his hands from the pockets of his jeans, “off earlier.”

“Yeah sorry.” She offered him a small smile, moving to place her purse in the back seat, eyeing him when he refused to move off of her car. “Just having a rough day.”

Ethan nodded his head in understanding and smiled at her brightly. “Well I see you got my flowers so…”

Leanne dropped her purse to the ground, her head snapping up at his words. “Those…” She shook her head back and forth, opening and closing her mouth a few times before getting the words out. “Those were from you?!” Leanne’s voice was an octave above anything Ethan had ever heard from her before.

Chuckling, Ethan bowed his head and smiled shyly. “I kept wanting to tell you, but..”

Leanne smiled, a blush coming over her cheeks as she moved toward him. “Thank you.” She whispered softly. “They were beautiful.”

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady.” Ethan’s cheesy pick-up line caused Leanne to giggle, her hand going to her mouth to cover up the sound.

“Oh hush.” She swatted her arm at him but he caught a hold of it and pulled her into his arms.

The next thing Leanne knew, her back was against the driver’s side door of her car, and Ethan’s lips were on hers. Threading her hands through his hair she smiled against his lips, his hands moving to her hips, pushing at the hem of her shirt gently. 

“Told you they were from him.” A chorus of voices echoed through the parking deck.

Leanne blushed, her head falling to Ethan’s chest as her hands settled on his neck. She heard Ethan let out a chuckle as one of his hands moved from her waist and she could barely make out his middle finger sticking up in the air at the group of people in the doorway. She laughed as his head fell to her shoulder and she heard them all shuffle off back into the hospital.

“Sorry about my friends.” Leanne said lightly, smiling when Ethan pulled his head back and rested his forehead against hers.

“Sorry about MY friends.” He said, offering her a smile. “They’re a real pain in the butt you know?”

Leanne laughed. “They mean well.” She whispered, running her hands over the chain of Ethan’s dog tags.

“Yeah I guess.” He whispered back, leaning down and kissing her softly once more. He let his hands return to her hips and when his thumb brushed over her bare hipbone she whimpered against his mouth. 

“Maybe we should take this somewhere,” she eyed him somewhat seductively and somewhat curiously, “less public?”

Ethan chuckled, pressing his lips to her cheek lightly before returning his eyes to hers. “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
